Like Lightning
by Velocity3693
Summary: This is set in the New 52, but is a little different. It's BatFlash, with Bary Allen they only have Wally, sorry! The story will detail their relationship from the beginning and through all the hardships. Many other characters from the DCU will visit, as well as get their own stories. I am rating it T for safety, and it may move to M later on if I decide it might need it.


**This is my first story that I am writing on this site, so if anything is good or bad or just non-understandable, I would LOVE feedback! Please and thank you!**

**For you to know this is set in the New 52-verse but it will be a little different! There will be more stories to come from this story-verse, but in due time.**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything that I write. It all comes completely from the people who own the characters I use. If you have to thank anyone make it the people of DC who invented these amazing characters.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 1: Small Things

Batman's P.O.V.

There are these small thins that he does that I just notice. How he will dump seven spoons of sugar in his coffee, then spinning the spoon counter-clockwise rapidly. How his left leg just vibrates when there is nothing happening because he hates not moving. His subtle gestures which show that he is thinking of something that is really important. How his smile is usual on his face, showing off his pearly whites. And how he has a sense of humor that is, well, just for him…

"And so she said, 'That's not a walrus, that's my husband!" Barry shrieks as he starts to laugh uncontrollably.

I turn to my left to fix him with a hard stare. He doesn't as his laughter distracts him. I cough a little to get his attention. That doesn't work. I cough louder. There's still no stopping him. Finally I get fed up and yell for him to stop.

"Barry," I say loudly. He turns to look at me with a confused, glazed look in his eye.

"Yes, Bruce?" he asks, wondering what is wrong with the Bat to make him look so unhappy. He thought that joke could make even him crack a smile.

"It wasn't funny," Bruce finally says as he turns his attention back to the screens, which was what they were supposed to do. However, as he turns, he misses the Flash's usual smile turn into a frown. Barry turns more towards Bruce to stare in his direction. He can feel his stare but decides to say nothing. However, after a few minutes, it starts to get unbearable.

"What?" Bruce exasperatedly asks, turning to face the blonde speedster. His eyes shine with curiosity as his frown is more prominent on his face.

"Bruce?" he finally says after a while, "Do you really think I have bad humor?"

A scathingly joking remark was on the tip of his tongue but as he saw the depressed state the other man was in, he decided on going a different route.

"No," he sighs while looking into Barry's blue eyes, "you have a very… acquired sense of humor."

The smile was back on his face faster than his feet. "Thanks!" he replies overzealously. Feeling resolved, he turns back in his seat to face the monitors and starts to relax. Back to business, Bruce does the same. However, something about the man to his left drew his stare back over.

There's a certain… calm in the air that makes this moment feel… special, like it won't last for long. Moments with Barry actually seem to be the case. Sometimes it feels like the world is just trying to keep us apart with sending us on different missions and such. It's been awhile since it was just him and Barry. My eyes give him a once over. His cowl is down to reveal his short, blonde hair and his sparkling, blue eyes. His jaw is moving slightly, he's a mouth breather, and I can't help but think how… chiseled it is. I stop my thinking right there, wondering where that came from. As I take the rest of him in, only one word can come to mind. _Irresistible_. I turn my head back to the monitors to think over my thoughts. I never thought of Barry this way. But, we haven't been spending much time together alone. In fact, this was the first time in over six months. We've both been very busy. Thinking more thoroughly about this, I don't notice the monitor going off. It takes the slight waving of a red-clad hand in front of my face to bring me out of my thoughts.

"Bruce!" Barry yells, slightly worried.

"Huh-?" I reply, slightly disoriented from being shaken from my musings.

"There's a warning on the monitor," Barry tells me with a small smile on his face, which just makes him look adorable.

I glance over to the screen to see that he's correct, it's flashing red and the sirens are blaring. Swiftly pressing certain buttons to bring up the screen showing who is causing the damage. "It's just some small time criminals in Gotham, it'll be a quick round-up," I say while motioning myself out of the chair and to the teleporter. Barry is already there, typing away the coordinates while I move to the transporter pad. He quickly joins me and we head down to the Gotham night. All I can think of is the want to wrap this up as quickly as I said, so I can get back to spending time with this… lovable speedster.

Flash's P.O.V.

There are these small things that Bruce does that I have to take notice of. How his frown deepens when he gets deeper into thought. His eyes carefully follow every move you make to understand why you do it. And how he puts others safety before his own, even if that other has a super-fast healing capability…

"You didn't need to push me out of the way Bruce," I sighed as I patched him up in the Med-Bay. He was bleeding through one shoulder and one knee.

"You wouldn't have reacted fast enough," Bruce defends with a wince, as I stitch the last thread into his bullet hole.

"You do know who you're talking to, right?" I mock as he looks to the ground with a blush. The blush that tints his face makes the whole Bat-guise seem… cute. I quickly turn to the next hole after the gauze was tightly wrapped on his shoulder.

With my gaze on his knee, I can hear Bruce take his cowl off. Taking a quick glance upwards, I falter for a minute as one word flies through my mind. _Gorgeous._ I accidentally put too much pressure on the wound and a pained moaned escapes Bruce's mouth. My mind instantly wonders how else I can get him to moan and I-I blush. I turn my focus directly towards the stitching and the gauze. After that was finished, I stood up and stretched.

"There ya go, Brucie," I announce while avoiding his gaze, "all patched up and ready to go!"

He gets up, but accidentally trips on the medi-kit I left on the ground. He falls forward and I manage to not catch him. He falls on me, and we end up in a very… compromising position.

"Hey Bruce," I say trying to push him off.

"Yes Barry?" he asks, still prone.

"Get off," I command. He does so and we give each other an awkward look. First he gets to his feet and he pulls me up to my feet. His hand grasped mine and it just felt so, so, so right. Then, in a flash, they were gone. He looks at me for a minute before he pulls his cowl back on.

"I should get back to the Cave," Bruce says as he makes his exit.

I sigh, "Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

He stops and turns to face me. "Sure." Then he makes his exit, leaving me alone in the Med-Bay. With all these confusing and conflicting emotions.

**I hope you all enjoyed this as I did typing. I'll be sure to add more chapters, but I'll be working on other parts of this story-verse. Soon they'll tie-in, but that's for later. So long for now!**


End file.
